Maaf, aku berbohong
by Trinity9095
Summary: incest.. silahkan di baca. jangan lupa review
1. Chapter 1

Maaf, aku berbohong!

All cast from Masashi khisimoto

.

.

.

"Sakura adalah istriku di masa depan." Ucap seorang bocah kecil dengan rambut raven yang mencuat sembari menyelipkan cincin dandelion di jari manis seorang bocah perempuan dengan rambut berwana gulali. Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan senyum manisnya yang dib alas Sasuke dengan senyum hangat. Berjalan bersama-sama meninggalkan padang rumput dandelion untuk pulang kerumah.

.

.

13 years laters

.

.

Sudah 13 tahun semenjak Sasuke menyatakan Sakura adalah istri masa depannya, Sakura hanya bisa memendam ucapan Sasuke waktu itu. mungkin saja itu hanya gurauan mengingat mereka adalah anak kembar, yang membedakanya adalah warna rambut dan mata mereka, dan jidat Sakura yang sedikit lebih lebar di banding Sasuke.

Sakura menatap lapangan olahraga dengan pandangan datar, memperhatikan laki-laki dengan rambut mencuat seperti pantat ayam yang sedang mendrible bola baske dengan sangat lincahnya layaknya pemain MVP. Lama Sakura memperhatikan sosok Sasuke yang sedang bermain tanpa sadar Sasuke juga menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar.

Set

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, dan Sasuke hanya cuek dengan mengendikan bahunya, Sakura memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Para siswa dan siswi yang lain sedang keluar dan tinggal dirinya dan beberapa siswa yang masih bertahan di kelas. Sakura yang bosan berniat untuk berjalan keluar kelas, pergi ke kantin untuk membeli beberapa cemilan.

"Sakura." Teriak seseorang di belakangnya, Sakura menoleh.

"Ah! Garaa-kun." Senyum manis terpati di wajah cantik Sakura, Garaa ikut terseyum karena. "Ada apa Garaa-kun?" Garaa sedikit mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Mau ke kantin bersama." Ucap Garaa malu-malu, Sakura yang melihatnya hanya terseyum simpul. "Boleh." Garaa terseyum lebar dan mulai berjalan di samping Sakura. Dan mereka bersama-sama pergi ke kantin sekolah tanpa memperdulikan sosok raven yang melihat kejadian itu dari awal hingga akhir.

'Tsk' umpat Sasuke dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat kejadian tadi menuju atap sekolah. Mungkin dengan sedikit tidur di atap sekolah membuat pikiranya tenang.

.

.

.

Sakura masih memilih makanan yang terjadi di daftar menu. "aku mau makan udon dan 1 gelas jus strawberry, bagaimana denganmu Garaa-kun?" Garaa meletakan daftar menu. "aku pesaan teppayaki dan es the saja." Pelayan itu mencatat orderan dan pamit untuk kembali ke dapur.

Suasana kantin sangat ramai saat ini, Sakura dan Garaa duduk di pojok kantin sesekali bercerita tentang kehidupan sehari-hari mereka. Garaa sedikit berdehem "Apakah kau sudah punya pacar Sakura." Sakura memandang Garaa datar, "belum." Garaa hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"apakah minggu ini kau ada acara?" Garaa terlihat gugup ketika melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada Sakura. "tidak." Jawab Sakura singkat.

Pelayan kantin dating dengan membawa menu yang mereka pesan tadi, Sakura memakakn makananya dengan tenang. "bagaimana jika kita ke Tokyo Disneyland?" ucap Garaa ragu-ragu, Sakura menghentikan acara makanya dan memandang Garaa datar, "boleh saja Garaa-kun." Jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum manis, Garaa bahkan sampai terpana dengan senyum Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan menunggu di stasiun xx jam x." Sakura hanya mengangguk patuh dan melanjutkan acra makannya

.

.

.

At Uchiha house

Uchiha Sakura sedang terngkurap sambil membaca novel kesukaanya, matanya masih focus dengan tulisan yang tercetak di novel tersebut hingga ketuka kamar membuat konsetrasinya buyar

Knock knock

Dengan gontai Sakura berjalan kea rah pintu kamarnya

Ceklek

Betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika sosok Sasuke ternyata yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya. Dengan setelan casual dan rambut ravennya yang sedikit turun dan basah, Sasuke habis mandi dan aroma sabun maskulin memnuhi indra penciuman Sakura.

"Ada apa Onii-chan?" ucap Sakura yang masih setia memandang Sasuke kalem, "Okaa-san dan Otou-san memanggilmu." Datar, dan selalu datar. Sasuke selalu dingin terhadapnya.

"Aku akan turun sebentar lagi." Dengan senyum Sakura membalas ucapak Sasuke yang dingin, menutup pintunya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Mendudukan dirinya di dalam bath tub, meringkuk dan menundukan kepalanya

Sakura menangis dalam diam, tidak ada yang tau Sakura menangis karena kamar mandi dan kamar Sakura itu di design dengan kedap suara. Sakura menangis sesegukan, dia masih bertanya-tanya mengapa kakak laki-laki yang di cintainya itu sangat dingin terhadap selama bertahun-tahun kini, apadah di waktu kecil dia sering menjahili kakak laki-lakinya tersebut sehingga membuatnya marah? Oh ayolah dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Sakura sudah berhenti menangis namun sesegukan masih keluar dari bibir mungilnya, kakanya sangat berbah ketik meraka menginjak bangku SMP, menjadi lebih dingin, lebih cuek, lebih tidak peduli denganya. Seingat Sakura dulu mereka sangat hangat, kompak dan dimana ada Sasuke ada Sakura disana.

Merasa sedikit baikan Sakura bangkit dan berjalan kea rah meja riasnya, dia melihat matanya yang sedikit sembab. Mengambil tisu dan mengusap bekas lelehan air matanya. Membuang tisu kea rah tepat sampah di pinggir meja rias dan berjalan keluar kamar, menuju ruang tamu

.

.

.

Sakura masih tidak bisa tidur setelah pertemuan keluarga tadi, bagaimana ayahnya membicarakan tentang pertunangan kakaknya dengan seorang putri dari keluarga Kirito, Aikawa Kirito. Wanita cantik dengan rambut gelombang yang tidak terlalu ikat. Mata biru yang sempurna dan bentuk wajah oval menjadikan Aika bak Living Doll. Harusnya Sakura merasa senang ketika mendengar hubungan pertunangan kakaknya itu. Tapi Sakura malah merasakan hatinya di hujam pisau yang tajam.

Sakura mengakui jika dia mencintai kakaknya bahkan mereka kembar walaupun tidak identik, perasaaan yang tidak boleh tumbuh di antara mereka yang sebenarnya adlah saudara kembar dan 1 darah.

Sakura mentap kearah jendela kamarnya yang gelap, menatap bulan purnama yang menyinari langit malam dengan cahayanya yang bersinar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Silahakan di review.

Inspirasi dari film My sister my lovennya Jun Matsumoto.

Hanya konflik cerita tidak terlalu persis dengan film asli

JANGAN MENGARAP LEMON

Oh well walaupun rate M ini hanya untuk bahasanya saja dan Tri gak bsia bikin lemon / jadi jangan memintanya hehehe

Kemungkinan ada lemon hanya saja nanti baklan di skip karena lemon hanya untuk kebutuhan cerita.

Untuk ff Anata sudah siap post nih *claps* cumin Tri belum post karena malu

Hahahaha beneran deh Tri sangat menistakan Sasuke di ff anata menjadi mesum dan sangat tidak uchiha sekali. Wkwkw

Yang mau baca versi bdsmnya anata bisa kirim emailnya lewat PM atau review, kenapa? Karena Tri malu jika ff bdsm di post di akun ini :3 selain ada temen yang tau Tri sering nulis ff :3

Wkwkwkw dan Tri merasa tidak sehentai itu untuk menulis bdsm :v

Okeehh sudah dulu ya cuap-cuapnya.

Terima kasih~


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura age : 14 yo

Sasuke age : 14 yo

.

.

.

Flashback 3 years ago

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke Nii-chan, ayoo kita makan bekal." Sasuke memutar kepalanya kebelakang ketika mendengar suara merdu adiknya. Sebenarnya Sasuke berniat pergi ke lapangan basket sekolahnya untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya. Tapi mendengar ajakan Sakura adiknya, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya, menurutnya memakan bekal bersama adiknya adalah momen terbaik di hidupnya.

"Jadi Nii-chan tidak mau memakan bekal sama Saki?" cemberut Sakura melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya datar, mata Sakura sudah berlinang air mata dan Sasuke menjadi panic. Dia tidak mau membuat Sakura menangis dan dia juga tidak mau di cap sebagai kakak yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Tidak, ayo makan." Ucap Sasuke datar, sontak saja Sakura tersenyum senang dan berjalan menyamai langkah kakak laki-lakinya tersebut. Sakura mengandeng tangan kiri Sasuke dengan erat tanpa tau efek dari gandengan itu membuat jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang.

"Nee~ Nii-chan, kita akan memakan bekal dimana?" Sakura bertanya riang sambil mengayun-ayunkan tas bekal di tangan kirinya *awas jatuh loh XD*. Sasuke memegang dagunya sambil berpikir "Bagaimana di lapangan sekolah, ada banyak pohon teduh dan bangku di pinggir lapangan." Sakura berpikir sejenak lalu menganggukan kepalanya senang

"Hai~" ucap Sakura riang dan tersenyum manis menatap wajah Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung terkejut karena degupan jantungnya semakin cepat dan wajahnya sedikit memanas. 'mungkin aku kurang beristirahat.'

.

.

.

"Nii-chan suapin aku yaa." Rengek Sakura manja, Sasuke hanya membuang nafasnya dan mengambil sosis dengan sumpit "Buka mulutmu Saki."

"Aaaaaa.." Sasuke memasukan sosis tersebut kedalam mulut Sakura. "hmm.. enak.." Sakura mengunyah dengan senang sosis buatan ibunya yang enak tersebut, Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura dengan tenang sambil memasukan tomat kedalam mulutnya.

"Nee~ Nii-chan. Apakah ada waktu di hari jumat ini?" Sakura bertanya kepada Sasuke yang masih tenang mengunyah tomatnya "Ada apa emangnya?" Sasuke menjawab datar. Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya "iih Nii-chan di Tanya kok malah nanya balik. Huuuh.." Sasuke sedikit tertawa kecil ketika melihat wajah ngambek Sakura "hahaha.. umm tidak ada sepertinya." Sakura sedikit tersenyum "Nii-chan mau tidak menemaniku ke toko baju di Wayne Departement store, Saki mau membeli kado untuk teman Saki yang akan ulang tahun minggu ini."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak "Temanmu itu laki-laki atau perempuan?" Sasuke bertanya menyelidik. Sakura mengedipkan matanya polos "Emang kenapa Nii? Biasanya Nii-chan tidak kepo seperti ini."

Sasuke sedikit mendecih "Sudah katakana saja." Sakura meminum air putihnya "Laki-laki Nii."

Sasuke langsung sediit terbatuk ketika mendengar jawaban Sakura. Sakura langsung memberikan air putih kepada Sasuke dan mengelus punggung Sasuke pelan. "pelan-pelan makan-nya Nii."

Sasuke menegak air dengan rakusnya, setelah reda Sasuke langsung mengomel pada Sakura "Apa? Kau mau datang keacara ulang tahun teman laki-laki. Tidak boleh." Larang Sasuke dengan keras. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya "Emangnya kenapa Nii-chan?" Sasuke menatap nyalang kearah Sakura "kalau tidak boleh ya tidak boleh." Badan Sakura sedikit bergetar karena bentakan Sasuke, matanya memerah dan berlinang air mata.

"hikss..hikss, Sasuke Nii-chan jahat.. hikss hikss Saki kan cuman mau datang ke ulang tahun Sasori-kun.. hikss.." Sakura menangis namun Sasuke seperti cuek-cuek saja, telinga Sasuke sedikit memanas ketika mendengar Sakura memanggil Sasori dengan embel-embel kun.

"Jangan panggil Sasori dengan aksenseperti itu."suara Sasuke sedikit rendah daripada sebellumnya, Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang di penuhi oleh lelehan air mata "Ke..hikss..kenapa Nii?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan marah "jika ku bilang tidak ya tidak!"

Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Tubuhnya berangsur-angsur mundur. "hikss Sasuke Nii-chan jahat hikss.. huweee aku benci Nii-chan.. huwee." Sakura berlari kearah kelasnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam sendirian. Sasuke tersadar dari tindakanya, mengapa dia tega membentak adiknya hanya karena acara ulang tahun teman Sakura. Sasuke menatap bekalnya yang mereka makan tadi dengan pandangan sendu. Melihat nasi yang belum disentuhnya. Nasi yang bertuliskan "Nii-chan" dengan rumpu laut.

Dan di buat oleh Sakura untuknya

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Hahaha maaf ya kelanjutan ceritanya dikit banget Xp

Untuk ff ini mau dilanjutin juga Tri rada-rada juga buat ngelanjutinya. Soalnya bertema incest dan punya sad ending YuY

Dan pastinya SasuSakuLovers kagak suka bahkan benci XD *gebukin Tri*

Well bagaimana ya, mau lanjut atau tidak tergantung review dan reader. Kalau banyak yang suka Tri bakalan keep going tapi kalau enggak yang bakalan tri deleted YuY

So mind to give your opinion in review?


End file.
